


5.In Charge

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Blackmail, Depressed Lee Taeyong, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hansol makes a brief appearance, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Taeyong, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lee Taeyong Needs a Hug, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, OT18 (NCT), Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Sad Lee Taeyong, Sexual Abuse, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Original Male Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Other(s), NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble
Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460608
Kudos: 14





	5.In Charge

**6:28 PM**

Being a leader wasn't something that always came easy for Taeyong.For starters,he had to take care of and look after over ten boys both his age,and older and younger than him.

And that's without mentioning the stuff that he wasn't prepared to deal with in first place.

The stuff that the fans(or the other members for that matter) _don't_ see.


End file.
